mi querido vecino
by thebest-girl
Summary: Bella acaba de terminar con su novio, Edward piensa ver una oportunidad ¿la tomara?. por que problemas tendran que pasar para lograr estar juntos... descubrelo. Un fanfic escrito por "yo misma" una de mis mejores amigas , yo so lo transcribo para usteds
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

- Calla de una vez tu maldito ruido! – era la ultima vez que pensaba gritarle.

- EDWARD! – esta si era la ultima.

Desde que recuerdo nuestros balcones están juntos, nuestras ventanas dan asía el mismo lugar. De un tiempo para acá tengo la impresión que se desvive para molestarme, generalmente no lo logra pero hoy era la excepción.

Edward era muy guapo, alto, musculosa, con un cabello cobrizo levantado tan perfectamente en puntas y unos ojos color miel irresistibles. Uno de esos que volteas a ver inconscientemente.

Una guitarra eléctrica me saco de mis vacilaciones

Sin pensarlo dos veces baje las escaleras como un torbellino.

- MUEVETE JASPER!- le grite a mi hermano pequeño quien estaba en mi camino camine sumamente furiosa asía su casa…

- Hola bella! – me dijo Esme en la puerta

- Hola – le dije en tono frustrado – esta Edward? – le pregunte.

- Esta arriba, pasa – me dijo en tono de confusión.

- Gracias – le respondí asidamente.

En cuanto llegue a la puerta de su habitación no lo pensé dos veces…

- PUEDES POR FAVOR CALLAR DE UNA VEZ TU MALDITO RUIDO! – le grite lo más fuerte que me dio la voz.

- YA ME TIENES ARTA! – grite casi histérica. El estaba a punto de romper a carcajadas.

Callo su ruido

- la verdad a mi no me da risa – le respondí – gracias le dije de manera sarcástica.

- Relájate Bella – me dijo tan tranquilo que quería golpearlo.

Me disponía a salir cuando sentí como su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y me jalaba asía atrás.

- qué haces? – no era realmente molesto pero… - ya suéltame! - empecé a soltarme.

- ey tranquila – me dijo.

- Ya me voy - respondí. Tomo mi brazo y no me dejo ir.

- A donde va tan rápido señorita? – me dijo con un tono algo extraño.

- A mi casa daaa! – me burle pero no soltó.

- Qué tienes?...dime por favor - me pidio en tono de suplica.

- No te interesa - le solté.

- Me interesa - me dijo presumidamente.

- Termine con Jacob – fue todo lo que pensaba decirle.

- Ahhh! – fue todo lo que dijo.

- Pensé que te importaba - me levante y estaba por salir…

Me atrapo de de nuevo.

- y ahora que? no ya te dije? – empezaba a frustrarme todo esto.

- Te lastimo o algo? – me sorprendió su pregunta.

- NO…es suficiente adiós – ahora si me fui, ya no me detuvo.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto estaba muy confundida, no por Jacob, sino por Edward. Jacob nunca fue realmente importante, pero definitivamente era guapo: musculoso, moreno y la estrella de fútbol americano en la escuela, era muy popular. Pero nada de eso importaba…

Ahora Edward estaba tocando una melodía realmente hermosa en el piano; el es músico, muy bueno, toca de todo, y algunas veces se reúne con unos amigos para tocar. Cosas como la grabación que tenía a todo volumen hace un instante…

Edward POV

Isabella Mary Swan, Isabella Mary Swan, ese nombre me estaba volviendo loco...

Ella era muy bonita. Pero tenia un novio muy estupido y muy afortunada también. Estaba un poco celoso… creo… nunca se quejaba del ruido que hago desde… nunca por eso me pareció extraño lo de hace un momento cuando me dijo lo de su "noviecito".

- qué haces? Pregunto Alice, mi hermana pequeña desde la puerta.

- Nada peque y tu? - le respondí.

- En que piensas…o en ¿quien? – me dijo mientras picaba mi estomago juguetonamente.

- En nadie, en nadie… - le mentí, pero no funciono.

- Es ella verdad – dijo señalado al balcón de Bella.

- ¡Alice! – se escucho la voz de mamá desde abajo.

- Ya voy – respondió Alice desganadamente.

- Adiós – le hice un gesto con la mano y volví a pensar en ella…

Pero que tenia ella que no tuvieran las demás. NADA. Era terca y berrinchuda, además de torpe. Me sorprendió que no se cayera al subir las escaleras de mi casa o bajaba las de la suya.

Su hermana Rosalie era definitivamente más hermosa, con un cuerpo escultural y un hermoso y rubio cabello en rizos que caía por su espalda. Además estaba seguro no le era indiferente.

Con Isabella había perdido mis esperanzas desde que tengo memoria. A ella le era completamente indiferente y no me extrañaba como yo podría pensar que mi vecina, con la que comparto el balcón se fijaría en mi, yo un tonto antisocial, músico frustrado, esto no era una novela es la vida real y en la vida real no pasan esas cosas.

- cierra la boca – me dijo Emmett – no se te vaya a meter una mosca – se estaba burlando, y no estaba como para soportarlo.

- Aja – le conteste con muy pocas ganas.

- Ahora si te pego fuerte – este grandote algo sabia… o algo se traía entre manos.

- Ya largo! – le avente algo, creo que era un libro.

- Esme dice que bajes "_romeo_" – respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿para qué? – no quería bajar.

- Para cenar – se fue…

- ¡Edward, ya baja a cenar! - grito Esme desde el comedor. Empezaba a creer que eran demasiados gritos por un día, así que me limite a bajar a cenar.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

¡Ya voy! – le conteste a mi hermano que me llamaba para cenar.

¿estás triste por el estupido ese al que llamabas novio? – me pregunto Jazz.

¡NOO! – respondí en tono ofendido.

Entonces ¿es por él? – me dijo mientras veía por mi balcón asía la habitación de Edward.

Tampoco… - respondí algo insegura.

¡Claro como no!, si se gustan desde que se vieron cuando tenían como 3 cada uno – de verdad que este niño era chismoso.

No lo conocí cuando teníamos 3, fue cuando teníamos como 5 más o menos – ahora si que me iba a cachar

Bueno el punto es que el pobre se la desvive para molestarte por que de otro modo no lo pelas – me recrimino. Y este que se creía…

¿Quién eres? ¿Cupido? – ya no me estaba gustando esto.

Noooo, solo soy realista y observados – este hombrecito que?

Chismoso más bien – definitivamente era muy chismoso…

Bella puedes ir a casa de los Cullen – me dijo Reneé al pie de las escaleras.

¿para qué? – definitivamente no quería ir.

Esme me quedo de mandar un encargo – me dijo.

Es que no me entusiasma la idea de salir – le respondí lo más amable que pude.

Anda bella… por favor – estaba persuadiéndome! Que familia la mía que familia.

Esta bien, esta bien – que otra me quedaba.

¡DIN – DON!

ya abran que hace frió aquí – pensé en voz alta.

¡DIN – DON!, insistí con el timbre.

ya voy, ya voy… ¿Por qué la prisa? – grito una voz desde adentro.

Me congelo, eso pasa – le dije a Edward, que me abrió la puerta.

Pasa rápido, hace frió – respondió.

¡ya se! Muévete – me apresura a entrar pero me tropecé… tenia que ser.

Sentí su agarre antes de caer y entonces note que… estaba en bóxer… ¡sin nada más que el bóxer!... mmm, tenia un buen cuerpo no podía quejarme.

gracias- dije sin aliento por la sorpresa. Sentí como me sonrojaba…

si que eres torpe – me respondió con una sonrisa burlona

si, si, vine por un encargo de Reneé – conteste sin vacilar – y… podrías ponerte algo de ropa – le pedí no quería verlo, bueno si quería pero no debía.

¿qué? ¿te pongo nerviosa? – hablo engreídamente- pensé que estabas acostumbrada a ver hombres semi-desnudos, con tu

ex-novio y su "equipo" y su equipote fútbol – me recrimino.

aja! Pero la verdad no estas a su altura, ¿tienes el encargo? Si no lo tienes mejor me voy-.

Espera, espera, no quise ser grosero- parecía que hablaba enserio.

Bueno ¡ya ponte algo! – le dije y lo empuje escaleras arriba.

Claro, claro ya regreso. Te quedas en tu casa ya sabes, no hay nadie así que puedes hacer travesuras y todo eso – me decía mientras subía las escaleras.

Le volteé los ojos.

Pero que rayos! Que se creía el, como que si me puso nerviosa, pero claro como no te vas a poner nerviosa cuando tu vecino te abre la puerta en bóxer…

Pero ya. Aquí si que hacia frió, les iba a comprar un calefactor, si que si.

ya volví – grito exageradamente.

¿ya me lo das? – pregunté irritada.

Carraspeo - ¿darte que? - me dijo levantando una ceja.

el encargo, idiota ¿tu que piensas eh? No todos somos así! – respondí ofendida.

Ahhh, eso si , en la cocina ven – señalo para que pasara

OK, voy… oye aquí si que hace frió – le recrimine.

Toma – me dijo mientras se quitaba la sudadera que se acababa de poner.

¿y yo para que la quiero? – de verdad quería ponérmela pero…

¿no que hace frió? –me dijo ofreciéndome la sudadera de nuevo.

Bueno, bueno… dame – se la quite de las manos.

Si no la quieres, no – me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Si quiero ya, dámela – me la puse, olía realmente bien, ese aroma que salía de su cuarto, que me embriagaba e interrumpía mi concentración.

¿Estas aquí? – me paso la mano por la cara.

Si aquí estoy, ya dame el encargo – lo presione.

Aquí esta – me dio un pay que saco de la repisa.

¿y esto es todo? ¿tanto por un pay? – le espete. Era mucho por un pay.

Si, lo cocino Alice especialmente para ustedes – me contesto.

Ah, ¿Dónde esta Alice? – no había recordado a Alice hasta que la menciono.

Fue con Emmett al hospital a alcanzar a papá – me dijo.

¿le paso algo a Alice o a Emmett? – pregunte alarmada.

Tu siempre tan alterada – me dijo tomándome por los hombros.

No les paso nada, solo fueron por papá, no seas paranoica – volteo los ojos.

Ya me voy, adiós - me di la vuelta y Salí de ahí.

Jasper POV

mamá voy a ver a Alice – le avise a mi madre.

Aja, regresa temprano – me respondió.

Era domingo, generalmente pasaba el día con mi vecina Alice. Era muy agradable, somos amigos desde… siempre; pero últimamente empiezo a sentir cosas… un poco más fuertes por ella. Pero teníamos un tema de conversación lo suficientemente interesante como para pensar en otra cosa: _Edward y Bella_.

La vi sentada en la banqueta…

hola Alice – la salude.

Hola Jazz – me hizo un gesto con la mano para queme sentara a su lado y así lo hice.

¿te gusto el pay? – me pregunto muy emocionada.

Si, y mi hermana disfruto ir por el – le dije mientras sonreía.

Si ella deja a Edward un poco mas menzo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y tu me dejas más menzo a mi – dije entre dientes esperando que no me oyera.

¿Qué dices? – me pregunto con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Nada – nos miramos incómodos.

Dime, por favor… somos mejores amigos desde siempre nos contamos todo – me hizo un puchero.

Por que somos mejores amigos no te voy a decir. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad – le espete algo molesto.

Pues no me digas, no me interesa! - me grito mientras se levantaba y se fue. Muy molesta a mi parecer.

Yo y mi bocota – pensé en voz alta.

Yo y mi bocota… maldita mi bocota.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: no, no, NO!**

**Alice POV**

Me desperté con el mismo dolor de cabeza con el que me había dormido la noche anterior, pero como no, si mis hermanos se habían encargado de interrogarme sobre porque había vuelto llorando y porque estaba enojada. Como era de esperarse les conté todo acerca de mi pelea con Jasper y me ellos solo habían dicho –Qué raro, ustedes no son mejores "amigos"?- y meneaban su cabeza diciendo que no como tarados. En este momento me siento triste y creo que hasta deprimida.

No podía dejar de preguntarme porque mi relación con Jasper no podía ser como la que llevaban Rose y Emmett que no se molestaron en hacer una telenovela como Edward y Bella; ellos se limitaron a decirse lo que sentían y comenzar una relación y ahora son realmente felices.

Jasper y yo no llegábamos ni a una novela porque yo no le gustaba a Jasper ni un poquito, para él era su mejor amiga y para concluir a él le gustaba "María" su compañera en clase de química para colmo.

-Ya levántate o vamos a llegar tarde- susurro Edward desde la puerta.

-¡No quiero ir!-le gruñí mientras le arrojaba una almohada.

-No, no claro que vas-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba a mi lado.

-No tengo ganas pero ya voy, ya voy-no me quedaba de otra.

-Anda vamos, pon una mejor cara y te prometo que te llevo de compras y no hay límite, si quieres comprar todo el centro comercial lo compramos-me dijo con "la carita" apodada así por Emmett, claro.

-Lo prometes?-esta clase de tratos me animaba.

-Claro enana-me desordeno el cabello y se fue.

Eso me levanto el ánimo porque yo amo ir de compras es algo que definitivamente me apasiona, la moda y yo somos como una, Bella es mi mejor amiga pero no tiene sentido alguno de la moda. No importaba yo voy a ir de compras con mi mejor amiga y vecina y comprare todo lo que se me antoje, yo era la "hermanita pequeña" y ellos me comprarían todo por verme un poco más feliz.

-hola Rose, buenos días-le dije a mi casi hermana porque no faltaba mucho para que viviera aquí.

-hola Alice, como te sientes?-me pregunto preocupada.

-creo que mejor-le dije sinceramente y ella sonrió.

-Jasper enserio siente mucho su actitud, parece un emo en potencia, no come, no duerme, no nada y todo porque se pelaron- dijo Rose con mucha seguridad

-pues el inicio, que no me venga con sus arrepentimientos-me puse a la defensiva él no se merecía que su hermana lo estuviera defendiendo.

-si la verdad pienso que se merece sufrir un poco para que aprenda a no ser tan cobarde cuando a ustedes se refiere-comento Rosalie con una sonrisa picara en la cara y yo me sonroje.

-a pero que sorpresa verte aquí!- interrumpió Edward en tono sarcástico soltando unas carcajadas.

-no molestes a mi chica!- respondió Emmett en tono completamente exagerando y pasando un brazo por la cintura de Rose.

-ya vamos tarde, otra vez-dijo Rose y todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la entrada para ir a la escuela.

Lo malo es que la emoción por las compras se desvaneció con solo pensar pasar mis clases con Jasper. Esto va a ser incomodo.

. . . . . .

-lo siento mucho, muchísimo, no fue mi intención-dijo suplicante

-yo lo siento más- alce mis hombros y me voltee no deseaba ignorarlo pero…

-ya guarden silencio todos-menciono el señor Barner -les van a dar un aviso-

Por el altoparlante se escucho:

"A todos los estudiantes se les avisa de la excursión que llevara a cabo el próximo viernes al Jardín de Rosas todos los alumnos están invitados sin excepción pero no pueden llevar a nadie más como amigos, primos y demás solo para estudiantes del instituto"

Se escucharon gritos de alegría, los que no iban a ir estaban felices por un día sin escuela y los que iban a ir por que el Jardín de Rosas era realmente hermoso eran principalmente parejas las que iban a ir piensan que va a ser muy, muy romántico. Yo no quiero ir pero estoy segura de que Emmett me obligara a ir.

**Bella POV**

"_A todos los estudiantes se les avisa de la excursión que llevara a cabo el próximo viernes al Jardín de Rosas todos los alumnos están invitados sin excepción pero no pueden llevar a nadie más como amigos, primos y demás solo para estudiantes del instituto"_

Se escucho por el altavoz y todos estaban celebrando yo no quiero ir, solo van a estar besándose y tomados de las manitas y cosas como esas...

-Ya sé que todos están emocionados pero me temo que no van a sentarse en el autobús con quien ustedes quieran-los grito de disgusto no se hicieron esperar-ya sé que todos se querían sentar con sus amigos y sus novios y con gente de su agrado pero se van a sentar con alguien del sexo opuesto-dijo la profesora mientras se dirigía a la puerta-se van a sortear sus nombre en el auditorio el jueves a la ultima hora- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir al mismo tiempo que sonó la campana.

-Este paseo va a estar horrible-le dije a Alice en el pasillo

-Ya se! Y yo peleada con Jazz-contesto mientras hacia un puchero y yo solo la abrase

-Creo que va a estar divertido-dijo Rose sonriendo pícaramente

-Si claro tú tienes a Emmett pero por favor no vallan a hacer sus "cositas" hay también, creo que ya fueron bastante originales por toda mi casa y la tuya-Alice puso mala cara y yo no quise imaginarme nada.

-jajajajaja calla Alice, nosotros no hacemos nada malo-sonrió Rose y luego fue con Emmett que venía por el pasillo con Jasper y en donde esta Edward?

La semana paso como siempre aburrida y con tarea, Alice seguía molesta con Jasper y Jazz estaba sufriendo por eso pero algo iba a hacer para recuperar a su "amiga", Rose y Emmett eran inseparables y derramaban miel. Y yo no veía a Edward lo cual es muy extraño ya que compartimos balcón porque somos vecinos. Lo había visto con Tanya muy feliz y creo que me sentí… ¿celosa?

No, no podía, no quería estar celosa porque Edward no podía causar este efecto en mí, era solo otro estudiante, otro de mis vecinos y eso es todo. O eso quiero creer.

Prefiero dejar de hacer suposiciones y pensar en el porqué ningún bien me hace.

. . . . . .

**N/A: hola! Ya transcribí! Por fin vi ECLIPSE estoy tan feliz porque es mi libro favorito y definitivamente mi peli favorita hasta ahora. No puedo escribir, toda la imaginación se fue, he estado como un poco bipolar y todo eso entonces no he escrito nada y supongo que Dani me va a matar pero prometo esforzarme y escribir.**

**Porfis dejen un**** review**** porfis no cuesta nada solo hay que apretar un botoncito y dejar unas palabras no se un consejo, una sugerencia, algo positivo, algo así, se los agradeceré y me va a impulsar a seguir escribiendo, es más fácil escribir cuando sabes que alguien te lee. Gracias a las que me leen yo sé que no soy muy buena en esto pero lo intento. Bueno mucho sermón por un capi, prometo traer el siguiente pronto. **

**Las quiero, aLice.**


	4. a esto podemos jugar dos jA!

**Capitulo 4: A esto podemos jugar dos**

**Bella POV**

El jueves había llegado y todos estaban muy ansiosos por ver con quien iban a compartir el viaje, todos estamos en el auditorio sentados como niños buenos esperando a que saquen nuestros nombres en el sorteo para ver con quien vamos, el consuelo de la mayoría es que van a ir con un "hombre". Yo no estoy emocionada ni siquiera quiero ir, ayer para mi mala suerte vi a Tanya y Edward besándose aunque tragándose era una mejor descripción; atrás del salón de gimnasia era realmente penoso verlos me dio asco y ciertamente me desilusione de Edward no podía imaginar la cara de Esme si viera a su "niñito" haciendo esas cosa con la indecente de Tanya.

Alice estaba muy convencida de que esto va a ser una salida de amigas, ella y yo, Emmett para esos momentos aburridos donde sus ocurrencias son perfectas, Rose para controlarlo si se pasaba con sus bromas y Alice claro está planeando que va hacer para que Jasper se retuerza, en eso no estoy muy de acuerdo, Jasper puede ser un chismoso entrometido pero es mi hermano y no me gusta verlo así con su cara de depresión. Mientras yo estoy aquí pensando, el director saca y saca nombres de la urna para emparejar personas pero ningún nombre que conozca o merezca mi atención ha pasado…

-Rosalie Swan-dijo el director por el micrófono y yo voltee para ver la cara de Rose quien tenía un poco de inquietud

-Con Emmett Cullen-remato la profesora de matemáticas. En ese momento la sonrisa de Rose se ensancho y dijo un claro y glorioso ¡SI! La cara del resto no era de felicidad en absoluto. La razón: que son la única pareja que se sentara juntos.

-Cullen-dijo el director y Edward y Alice se voltearon para verse.-con Swan-Jasper y yo volteamos a vernos también.

-Alice Cullen-termino el director al ver sus nuestras caras de dudas-y… Jasper Swan-

-POR QUE A MI?-pregunto Alice gritando al cielo. Emmett se atasco de la risa y yo no pude contener una carcajada. Ella me dedico una mirada envenenada.

Siguieron sacando nombres, y nombres, y nombres, y nombres, y me canse de escuchar nombres… hasta que sacaron mi nombre

-Isabella Swan- dijo la profesora de matemáticas

-Bella-la corregí automáticamente

-Con…..- menciono el director

El no por favor, el no...El no…

-Edward Cullen-soltó el director de una vez. Fue como una puñalada pero de todos modos yo ya lo sabía.

-MIERDA!- solté, fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir en ese instante.

-y si mejor no vamos?-pregunto Alice haciendo un puchero

-Ya sortearon tu nombre, no te queda de otra-interrumpió Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rose por atrás y le daba un beso tronado en la mejilla.

Edward Cullen era mi perdición personal no admitida, mi ángel, mi tortura cada vez que lo veo con Tanya, mi dolor de cabeza con su música a todo volumen, mi dios griego pero sobre todo era mi VECINO. No podía, no debía amarlo de esa manera además si fuera amor real lo abría descubierto hace mucho tiempo no hace un par de meses. Tenía miedo de llegar a mi casa y sobre todo de estar sola por que se que meditare sobre lo que ha pasado y eso duele; los problemas de Alice y Jasper que empezaron a ser míos cuando Jasper es mi hermano y Alice mi mejor amiga. Tener que ver todos los días a Emmett aquí porque era novio de Rosalie y soportar sus bromas y aun peor en las cenas "familiares" con los Cullen en donde me siento junto a Edward y es definitivamente notable la incomodidad porque somos el blanco de las bromas de Emmett.

Al llegar a mi cuarto cerré la ventana no quiero verlo ni por accidente. No pude evitar llorar pero ahora menos abriría la ventana no puedo dejar que me vea así y menos que sepa que él es el causante de mi dolor poco racional. Para terminar de colmar la situación tenía que compartir no solo el mismo autobús también el mismo asiento

- ¡GRACIAS! Eso ayuda mucho (nótese el sarcasmo) - grite al cielo.

Y continúe sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho que no me deja respirar…

**Edward POV**

Escuchar que voy a ir al Jardín de Rosas con Bella sentada a mi lado me encantaba y me resultaba incomodo, y Tanya definitivamente no está feliz con la idea. El día del "indecente" beso como lo llamo Alice pensé que Bella no había visto pero ahora pienso que si lo vio, ese día se veía triste y… ¿decepcionada? , en este preciso momento la ventana de su cuarto está cerrada y eso es muy inusual , estaba listo para sus malas caras, su indiferencia y su duro sarcasmo pero apesar de poder aparentar sé que me va a doler.

. . . . . . . .

-Vamos a llegar tarde!-me despertó Emmett gritando desde la puerta.

-Ya voy- le grite en respuesta.

-Rápido, rápido, que tenemos que pasar por Rose y Bella-agrego Alice

-Ya voy desesperados-respondí-es solo un tonto paseo

Emmett comenzó a carcajearse y dijo:

-es tu GRAN oportunidad de dejar la telenovela con Bella,_ hermanito- _y continuo riéndose.

A lo que conteste en tono irritado:

-Tengo novia, para que te informes

-Aja!-dijo Alice-pensé que era solo el "indecente " beso de ese día-y yo me sonroje.

-No, es mi novia, y por favor deja de decir "el beso indecente" en ese tonito tuyo-le recrimine-además no hay ninguna novela con Bella-dije ahora enojado.

-Aja!-gritaron al unisonó Alice y Emmett y creo que me puse verde del enojo. Me dispuse a salir de la casa porque estoy realmente enojado y ellos no tienen derecho a meterse en lo que quiero y hago. Yo estoy en negación con lo de Bella, yo no debía, no podía amarla de esa manera tan poco racional, era incorrecto, pero no podía evitarlo, la conozco desde que tenemos pañales y de unos años para acá me parece realmente hermosa y se ve extremadamente adorable cuando se sonroja ante cada estúpido comentario de mi hermano Emmett , además se volvió más abierta y dejo a esa tímida Bella atrás, pero como si se pudiera se ve aun mejor cuando sonríe esa sonrisa suya que puede hacer que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo. Suficiente. No más de la bella-Bella.

Y entonces fue cuando regrese a la tierra y mi corazón dejo de latir repentinamente y sentimiento lleno de odio, rencor y celos me invadió. Es Bella, Bella besándose con Jacob su ex-novio. Aquella imagen paso por mi cabeza y termino con mi mundo por completo. Mi alma salió de mi cuerpo y se fue directito al maldito infierno. Todo en este preciso momento se fue al infierno.

Esto no puede estar pasando, ella no lo ama, por eso lo dejo, por eso y porque es un maldito idiota hijo de p*ta que nada mas quiere a Bella para… ella está haciendo esto solo para ponerme mal, por lo de Tanya y nuestro "noviazgo"

-Hola bebe- dijo Tanya abrazándome por atrás y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, que haces aquí?- le pregunte verdaderamente sorprendido.

-que? Acaso no puedo venir a traer a mi novio para que vallamos juntos a la escuela?-pregunto en un tono de fingido dolor

Yo solo pude sonreír ante su comentario, ella es realmente genial y siempre está ahí para mí, siempre.

-Claro, van aquí-y la atraje a mi cuerpo para abrazarla y entonces la bese. La bese con furia y desesperación, con toda la furia y desesperación que tenía guardada. Vi cuando Bella noto que yo también besaba a Tanya y entonces lo que apareció en sus ojos eran… ¿celos?

A esto de los celos podíamos jugar dos, aunque sea algo totalmente infantil.

**Hola! Ya termine de transcribir todo lo que tenia previamente escrito y no he escrito mas pero ya me pondré las pilas lo prometo! Estoy ansiosa muy ansiosa y lo peor del caso es que ¡no sé porque! Bueno ya creo que no hay mucho que decir, Bella y Edward son incorregibles mira que estarse dando celos, pobre Jacob y Tanya (como si no se lo merecieran jajajaja) bueno Ceci en este fic como ya te había yo dicho no hay nada de tu hermoso MATA, MATA, MUERE, MUERE! Las amo chiquillas locas que me leen porque para que lo sepan todos tenemos algo de loco dentro en mi caso es más que un poco. Gracias por no los NO**** reviews**** que me dejan (noten que estoy siendo sarcástica o lo intento)**** porfis****, porfis, porfis un**** review**** no cuesta mucho, lo prometo. Bueno ya me extendí**

**Las quiero, aLice**


	5. niños indecentes!

**Capitulo 5:**

**Edward POV**

-Otra vez?-interrumpió Alice parada a mi lado con una mano en la cintura y una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿otra vez? ¿¡Que!-le pregunte realmente enojado

-con tus "indecencias"-me respondió aun mas enojada

Tome un largo y profundo respiro para responderle pero…

-por qué no miras a tu amiguita-le dijo- por allá- y señalo a Bella con el dedo a eso Alice no supo que responder. Solo mantuvo su fría y malvada mirada hacia mí y _mi_ Tanya, pero claro ella no puede decir nada malo de su mejor amiga Bella.

En ese momento Bella volteo y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso cuando se dio cuenta de que la estábamos mirando en su "momento privado" con Jacob.

-ay bella.

-Bella ahora tu también?-llego Emmett con Rose a su lado. Y todos soltamos unas carcajadas, mientras se ponía aun más roja cuando creí que eso era imposible.

-Yo… yo… e-este-para concluir su vergüenza Jasper parecía también haberla visto y caminaba hacia nosotros.

-Isabella Mary Swan, tu también?- pregunto Jasper con una picara sonrisa que hizo que Alice soltara un suspiro por la bajo.

-no es asunto suyo-dijo y se giro para dirigirse con Jacob a la escuela y todos comenzamos a caminar hacia ahí. Alice me miraba feo y caminaba a mi lado, junto a mi estaba Tanya que me tomaba de la mano como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras del otro lado tengo a Jasper con la mirada perdida en lugar muy lejano. Atrás van Emmett con Rose abrazados, como siempre juntos, a veces demasiado juntos para mi justo porque al parecer Emmett no entiende la frase "juntos pero no revueltos" y a Rose eso parece no importarle mejor dejo de pensar en eso….

Lo que más me parece extraño es que Bella va caminando delante de nosotros abrazada por Jacob, su ex, que parte de ex no entiende, es muy simple, tiempo pasado, se acabo, ya no se pudo mas, la dejo, o en este caso ella lo dejo a él, pero tenía que ser Bella, tenía que ser…

Mi pequeña y dulce Bella ella siempre tan… tan… bueno tan no sé cómo pero es tan ella. Y no puedo creer que este abrazando a Tanya y pensando en Bella, eso no es normal o ¿si?

Poco saludable, muy poco saludable, en realidad está mal muy mal. No debe pensar en Bella mientras pasare muchas horas a su lado. A su hermoso lado…

**Bella POV**

Extraño aquellos días en los que nada era incomodo podíamos hablar de todo y podía disfrutar de buena música sin prender el iPod, solo con abrir mi ventana podía escuchar esa hermosa música que parecía tocada por ángeles y poco le faltaba para ser tocada por ángeles para ser precisa a Edward solo le faltaba las alas. Ahora todo lo que pasa entre nosotros es incomodo ya no toca, ni para mi, ni para nadie, todo el tiempo es como… como… bipolar o tiene una cara de perfecta felicidad combinada con una sonrisa estúpida de suficiencia o tiene esa mascara amarga de odio y… me hace sentir tan mal y culpable de alguna manera que aun no descubro.

Y entonces escuche …

When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same

Desde el otro lado de mi ventana… Edward estaba escuchando música… otra vez estaba escuchando música!

'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain

We've been through this auch a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away

If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain

Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone

I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you

Sometimes I need some time...on my own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone

And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain

Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one

-ARGH!-maldito- EDWARD ANTONIE CULLEN! Quita tu porquería de música-

-PORQUERIA DE MUSICA!-y me grita!-no sabes lo que dices Swan!-…-que acaso te molesta, significa algo para ti?- argh! Me va a matar de un disgusto!

**HOLA! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, y me va a doler la mano si lo sigo escribiendo pero además NO ME GUSTA, NO ME GUSTA, NO ME GUSTA, NO ME GUSTA, NO ME GUSTA este capi lo odie porque es básicamente puro choro mareador es algo asi como para que se den una idea de que tan insorpotable y desesperadamente enamorado de su vecina puede estar un vecino. La canción se llama: November rain de Aerosmith si quieren saber por que Bella se enojo es por que hice de esta Bella una Bella bilingüe osea que si puede enterder la canción y esta esta llena de significado si quieren saber lo que dice la canción es bien fácil traduscanla o mejor búsquenla traducida. Bueno las dejo espero que les alegre porque esta es mi última semana de vacaciones y definitivamente necesito la escuela para escribir : S. dejen sus REVIEWS porfis para que sepa que tanto lo odiaron o para que sepa que les gusto y que estoy loca.**

**Las quiero, aLice**


	6. edward quiere ir al baño!

**Capitulo 6:**

**Bella POV**

Porque, por que, por que, maldito Edward Cullen quien se cree para aparte de interrumpir mi paz, interrumpe mi paz con esa canción. Fue muy difícil convencerlo de que no significo nada la canción y que solo me molesta su ruido pero la verdad es que me da miedo que la canción se refiera a mí. Que se refiera a mi es muy malo, muy malo si se refiere a mí eso significa que el me ama, bueno si me ama… eso significa que nosotros podríamos ser… novios. Por fin Edward y yo podríamos decir todo lo que sentimos uno por el otro sin necesidad de ocultar nada ni de resistirme a besarlo. Pero en este preciso momento no estoy de ese humor después de cómo termine con Jacob, yo enserio lo quise pero eso ya no importa. Todo empezó el viernes…

_Flash back_

-EDWARD NO PONGAS ESA CARA!-

-jajajajajaja!, vamos Edward solo es una foto- le rogo Alice

-si Eddy es solo una foto-lo animo rose

-ya por favor si no cambias esa cara vamos a estar aquí más tiempo, solo resígnate- le pedí, yo también estaba siendo humillada con otra de las retorcidas ideas de Alice.

-ARGH- fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

El sonrió puso su mejor cara y yo la mía, hizo que nos abrazáramos y cuando estuve en sus brazos no me quedo más que sonreír, sonreír como una idiota.

La foto salió… salió bien bueno Edward salió bien yo salí… decente.

Otra foto en el jardín de rosas como si con el dinero de los Cullen no pudiera pagar una excursión mejor que esta. Pero bueno Alice solo dijo "es un recuerdo, solo sonrían" hay que fácil suena sonreír.

-hola amor- era Jacob, venia hacia mí.

-hola- fue todo lo que le pude decir.

-por que con esa carita?- me tomo el rostro y me beso dulcemente. Edward torció la cara, ha! Como si él no se besara y muy descaradamente con Tanya, su Tanya, su maldita Tanya.

Entonces llego Tanya y empezó algo así como una competencia de quien se besa mas con su novia o novio porque de repente el poco entusiasmo y animo de cooperación con Jacob cambio y lo bese, lo bese como si mi vida dependiera de ese beso.

Ese beso cambio el día, mi día, y el de todos porque a partir de ahí tuve que soportar la carota de Edward todo el paseo, bueno tuvimos que. Esa cara que puso era como una mezcla de muchas cosas poco agradables y se la paso murmurando cosas como "amor" "mi vida" blah blah blah e imitando la voz de Jacob burlándose y como pareciera ni Tanya estaba para aguantarlo termino rindiéndose y se fue con Lauren.

En este momento Tanya me callo peor de lo que me caía si es que eso era posible, me dejo a Edward y su carota y para colmo también estaba ahí Jacob GRACIAS DIOS! Es que no podía ser un peor vecino.

-quiero ir al baño-soltó Edward de repente, decir que quería ir al baño era un avance.

-ahí Edward! Pareces niño chiquito aguántate, no me arruines la diversión, quiero unas fotos más!- y Alice se fue corriendo atrás de Jacob y Jasper que como nosotros tampoco querían fotos.

-vamos al baño- le dije

-no sé donde esta- se encogió de hombros

-hay que buscarlo, o te piensas quedar ahí parado o peor aun regar un rosal?-

-vamos- me hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara

Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos, caminamos, caminamos y nos cansamos de caminar siempre con la mirada gacha y esa incomodidad de siempre junto a nosotros se podía tocar la tensión. Y esa corriente eléctrica tan característica de cuando estamos juntos .

Pero claro y por supuesto tenía que ser yo Isabella Swan porque me tropecé con mis propios pies y claro Edward mi salvador personal me jalo para que no terminara en el suelo pero creo que su intento fallo porque caímos los dos, tenía a Edward encima de mí y ni la mas mínima intención de quitarlo de ahí, comenzó a intensificarse aquella corriente eléctrica de una manera realmente insoportable. Siempre la había sentido, desde que éramos niños, cuando lo veía comenzaba a sentirla siempre por solo una única persona: mí querido vecino.

Lo bese, fue extraño, tonto e impulsivo pero lo bese, no fue un beso solamente, fue dulce, muy dulce. Lento, sin prisas. Había besado a Jacob pero nada como esto, pudimos estar besándonos mucho tiempo pudieron ser horas, minutos, eso no importo. Solo existíamos nosotros en nuestra burbuja personal, sin nadie más. Tenía mis dedos enredados a su cabello y lo acerba más a mí como si se pudiera. El tenía sus brazos en mi cintura y me abrazaba como si quisiera o pudiera irme. IMPOSIBLE!

-Ok, Rose creo que mejor deberíamos ir por aquel lado, ver para allá- dijo Emmett ¡EMMETT!

Edward y yo reaccionamos al mismo tiempo y nos separamos rápidamente, me ayudo a levantarme. Estaba roja, roja a más no poder. Rose y Emmett mi querido cuñadito nos veían con una sonrisa picara en sus caras. Como si fuera algo que esperaban pasara hace mucho. Voltee a ver a Edward y me miro, me sonrió y articulo la palabra "perdón" tan bajito que solo yo lo escuche. Cuando vi sus labios, sus preciosas, carnosos, rosados y besables labios casi no me resisto pero lo hice.

-Alguien anda besucón hoy Eddy?-dijo Emmett mientras le daba un codazo juguetón. Edward le hizo que no con la cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia. – no me lo esperaba de ti, creo que pensé en encontrar a Alice haciendo esto que a ti- soltó sus sonoras carcajadas.

- no querías ir al baño?- pregunto Rose y todos reímos.

Edward fue al baño, ya era tarde así que teníamos que volver al autobús. Pero primero nos reunimos en la cafetería con el resto.

-hola cielo, donde estabas?- pregunto Jake, me sentí mal por lo que había hecho, tenía que halar con él.

No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y eso hizo que pusiera cara de sospecha.

-alguien anda de humor besucón…- dijo Emmett insinuando algo que no me gustaba. Mientras miraba a Edward y Tanya besándose. Me sentí muy mal.

-cállate Emmett- y le dio un pisotón.

Edward y yo nos miramos incómodos.

Jacob me tomo del brazo y me llevo lejos de todos.

-Que paso con Edward, porque tienes esa cara?- me pregunto con cara de novio celoso, eso no me gustaba.

-Nada, no paso nada- y me dispuse a irme, pero me atrapo.

-Bella acaso tú crees que soy idiota?-me pregunto con una cara que no le conocía.

-NO CREO QUE SEAS IDIOTA!, SI PASO ALGO CON EDWARD, ME CAI Y LO TIRE, NOS BESAMOS, Y ESO ES TODO.- le grite exasperada, ya no podía, no soportaba los celos.

-ESO ES TODO!, TODO!, QUE MAS QUERIAS, ERES UNA ZORRA!- me grito, y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas.

-NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES, LO AMO! Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA CONTRA ESO!- grite enserio eso ultimo?

Jacob salió realmente enojado. Yo estaba roja, llorando, y Edward me veía desde atrás de un pilar.

Había escuchado todo.

**Hola niñas bonitas que leen mi querido vecino! Volví! Y mi querida inspiración volvió! Que opinan de mi capi? Les gusto? A mí me encanto, me quedo bien no? díganme que opinan con un lindísimo review, niñas déjenme decirles que me puse muy triste porque siempre que reviso siempre son el mismo número de reviews no es justo! Niñas xfis un review no matara a nadie y les dar un capi más pronto. Bueno déjenme saber su opinión, que pasa en su casa, con sus vecinos, en que rollo andan, cuente que hicieron en la escuela y claro si quieren recomienden mi historia; con sus amigos, vecinos, familiares, hasta a su abuelito! Sean felices como yo no lo soy. Algún día les contare mi historia, pero luego no me digan qué, que dramática soy porque soy adolescente tengo 14 y el drama es mi profesión de tiempo completo. Bueno este capi se lo dedico a 4 personitas que amo mucho! **

**Mí querida danii bOnitaa'h: te amo gracias por estar ai para soportar mi drama y ayudar a que la inspiración vuelva. teamOO!**

**Mi querida ceci: waa tu eres el amor de mi vida! Jajaja ya me esforzare a escribir te lo prometo, tequierO peqeña. Gracias por estar ai cuando te necesito y soplarme lo que las malas lenguas dicen!**

**Mi querida abii: transcribii! Wa al fin lo hice, espero te guste, me esforcé, lo prometo, gracias x soportarme en el camión pero para la otra te toca caminar a tii! Te amo peqeña!**

**Mi querida Nizza: gracias por ser mi editora temporal, el puesto oficial es de cecii, Odio qe me digas gordita! Me hace sentir gorda! pero bnO gracias y ya deberías dejar de poner cara de borrego a medio morir! tequiierO cosa feaa!**

**Me extendí! **

**Las quiero, aLice **


	7. un mal incio para una mala noche!

**Capitulo 7: un mal inicio para una mala noche!**

**Edward POV**

Escuche lo que creí escuchar? Bella acaso le acaba de decir a su ex-novio que me amaba?

En definitiva había enloquecido, yo no pude escuchar eso!

-Be-Bella que es lo que aca-cabas de decir?-le pregunte titubeante. Ella me veía con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

- Nada no he dicho nada!- grito y trato de huir de mi… otra vez.

- No te vas, esta vez no!- grite, ahora furioso, no podía confesar todo aquello e irse como si nada… simplemente no podía.

-Me voy porque me da la gana! Yo hago lo que quiero y tu no me mandas!-

-No te mando pero merezco una explicación!- solte irritado ante la situación.

-Dije eso para callar a Jacob, ahí tienes tu explicación…- soltó en tono burlon.

-Si claro entonces el beso…- dije en tono insinuante.

-No fue nada, nada de nada…- y entonces se puso roja como un tomate.

-Entonces por nada hiciste un puchero cuando Emmett llego y nos separamos?- dije en insinuante tono burlón .

Ella enrojeció.

-Maldito ególatra, quien te crees que eres?- grito exasperada y empezó a golpearme en el brazo como cuando eramos niños y le disgustaba algo que decía.

Entonces en ese presiso momento vi sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos y labios hinchados por el llanto y lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue…

**Bella POV**

Me beso, me beso y como una débil que admito ser se lo devolví con todas las ganas del mundo. Automáticamente mis manos se posaron en su cuello, el me tomo por la cadera aprisionándome contra su cuerpo y el beso fue… dulce muy dulce demostró todo lo que tenía que admitir enfrente de él y por su parte fue como una confirmación de que sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo por él.

Pudimos estar ahí unos segundos, minutos horas ya no me importaba por que lo había escuchado todo, todo, el sabia que por más que lo negara lo amaba. Lo amo. Y entonces en el momento justamente menos indicado de todos llego Emmett.

-Porque siempre tengo que tener la mala suerte de interrumpir!- decía Emmett mientras hacia un puchero y Rose que permanecia a su lado volteaba los ojos.

- Emmett un día me vas a matar de un infarto!- le dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano firmemente y sin intención alguna de soltarla pero cuando rose poso una mirada traviesa e insinuante a nuestras manos decidí soltarla aunque me costó mucho. Demasiado. Edward me miro con tristeza y decepción en los ojos. Una punzada que muy merecida me tenia me dio en el centro del estomago. Era cierto era débil y cobarde y eso me iba a costar mucho con mi amor.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Bells todavía no te arreglas? Vamos a llegar tarde otra vez!- se quejo Rose

- Llegar tarde? A donde?- le pregunte con real curiosidad

- A la cena tontita! La cena con los Cullen!-

Me quede petrificada.

- Bella vamos no hagas drama, la cena es importante y divertida!- me animo Rose

- No es ni importante ni mucho menos divertida.-

- Si es importante la convivencia con los vecinos y va a ser muy divertida porque muero por ver la cara de incomodidad de Jazz y la de Alice y tu cara roja como un tomate cuando veas a Edward después de lo que paso en el jardín!- afirmo Rose mientras yo la mataba con la mirada

- Mira para que creas que no soy mala hermana te voy a ayudar a arreglarte- y de dispuso a mi closet. Cosa que yo impedí

- No me arreglo porque no voy y punto!-

Y entonces Rose grito:

-MAMÁ BELLA NO QUIERE IR A LA CENA CON LOS CULLEN!-

-ISABELLA TE VISTES Y TE PONES BONITA PORQUE YO ME ENCARGO DE QUE VALLAS NO IMPOTA LA MANERA!-

Mi mamá había utilizado básicamente todo su pulmón para gritar aquello.

-YA VOY MAMÁ, LO QUE DIGAS!-

- Te ayudo?- se ofreció Rosalie

-Está bien, voy a tomar un baño- y fui a la regadera.

Deje que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos y al mismo tiempo se volvían a tensar de solo pensar en lo que me venía; una cena entera con Edward en la misma mesa completamente incomoda y sin como poder librarme de las miradas de Emmett y mi queridísima hermana Rosalie esos dos eran toda una amenaza para la sociedad.

Después de un "relajante" baño de 20 minutos salí y todo estaba listo en mi cama; era un vestido en tonos de azul que abarcaba desde el blanco hasta el azul oscuro, tan oscuro como el azul de un profundo mar.

Me dispuse a vestirme y Rosalie me grito una amenaza.

-TIENES QUE PONERTE LAS ZAPATILLAS DE TACON BELLS!-

-ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA! PRETENDES QUE ME MATE EN EL INTENTO DE BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS!-

-jajajajajajajaja, realmente no creo que suceda solo póntelos Bella y no hagas berrinche!-

Me puse las zapatillas y con eso firme mi sentencia de muerte. Moriría esta noche por culpa de las zapatillas o de la vergüenza en manos de mi malvada hermana o de mi tonto cuñado!

Me pareció que el vestido era apropiado para la ocasión ya que mamá y rose vestían parecidos y mi papá también iba formal. Lo cual se me hacia extremadamente raro porque la gente normal no se viste así para ir a una cena a la casa de sus vecinos.

Entonces me di cuenta de mi error cuando íbamos saliendo de la casa y vi a nuestros vecinos vestidos tan elegantes como nosotros. Edward se veía espectacularmente guapo en los pantalones negros que llevaba , la polera verde que resaltaba sus ojos y el saco del color del pantalón. Íbamos a cenar a un restaurante! Como si no fuera suficiente pasar mi vergüenza en casa de los vecinos tendría que pasarla en un restaurante lleno de personas, muchas personas.

- HOLA!- grito mi queridísima amiga Alice y no precisamente a nosotros si no al guapísimo joven que se acercaba a nosotros, lo había visto antes lo juro pero… de donde?

-ALEC!- siseo Jasper por lo bajo, claro el compañero de química de Alice y Jasper de ahí lo consco!

- Tranquilo Jazz ya veras que Alice solo lo hace porque esta enojada contigo!- lo trato de tranquilizar Rose pero esta no era nuestra noche lo presentia!


End file.
